


Imprisoned

by imnotcrazyiswear, KilljoysNeverDie



Series: Of Tricksters and Archangels [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Hellicarrier, Talking, Verbal Fighting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotcrazyiswear/pseuds/imnotcrazyiswear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set while 'The Avengers' when Loki is imprisoned in the hellicarrier. Gabriel tries to get him out of there, learns that Tony Stark is quite fun and Steve Rogers gets a little dissappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

After some time when Gabriel got very bored of the normal things again he decided to go and look for Loki. 'Looking for him' included a map, some rare things and a strong spell that was way stronger than that one which humans – his favorite hunters – used.

He was a little confused at first but just shrugged. “You never know with that kid...”

But in the end he was surprised about what he found when he got to the place where the spell had sensed the Norse god. This was _nothing_ like what he had expected. This was a metallic not-plane-but-helicopter-like-but-still-not-because-way-too-huge-thingy? This was more like when he wasn't here on purpose? Or maybe he was? But _why_?

“Seems like I gotta find out myself.” Like he did more than once in his lifetime. He had always done things himself – he just never trusted anyone enough.  
  
He thought about it for a second and looked for the presences inside. There were a lot of normal, 100-percent human, fields of energy – but about all of them seemed healthier than the average American. And then there were some that he couldn't identify with anything he ever saw for some reason. One of the energy fields was too … magnetic and one seemed like it was hit by gamma rays that would probably have killed a normal human? And there was another thing he couldn't classify at all as well as another form of energy he felt when they visited Asgard.  
  
Now … how could he get them to go outside? 

He chose the easiest way that came to his mind first and started jumping so that the whole thing he was standing on moves a little. And another jump. And another one. One final, stronger jump. Now he would wait and maybe think about something else if necessary.

"Sir, something is wrong!" Agent Maria Hill shouted into Coulson’s direction. They were standing on the bridge of the Hellicarrier, which was shaking as if there was an earthquake.  
  
“Yeah, I figured that!” He shouted back over the frequent noise of their equipment.  
  
“Sir, an unknown subject just landed on the Hellicarrier.” A technician explained and pointed at his computer screen.  
  
“Another Asgardian?” Hill asked and frowned. She could see a man on the screen, looking around.  
  
Coulson shook his head.  
  
“Doesn’t look like it. I’m going to check it out. Hill, keep the ship under control until I come back.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Agent Coulson grabbed some other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and hurried into the direction of the subject.  
  
Gabriel crossed his arms and wandered a little around to look over the edges and thought about how it would feel like to jump down there and catch himself just before he hit the ground like he used to do it when there weren’t any humans on this planet.  
  
He had counted the seconds inside his head since he had jumped the first time. They were so slow - humans. Would he be in heaven he would have been attacked already.

When Coulson emerged into the bright daylight he drew his gun, his colleagues did the same. Ignoring Fury’s steady asking for updates, Agent Coulson slowly wandered closer to the man he had seen on the computer screen.  
  
Pointing his gun at the man, Phil frowned. How did he get on the Hellicarrier? The man certainly didn’t look  A sgardian, and he hadn’t arrived with an airplane. Besides, they were flying above all other airplanes, so it wasn’t possible that the man had skydiving accident.  
  
“Sir, please put your hands where I can see them!” Coulson shouted and tried his best to sound as non-threatening as possible. The other agents were slowly forming a circle around the stranger.  
Gabriel chuckled silently when he turned to the man that had talked to him. “Finally. I thought you fell asleep inside there.”  
  
He considered whether he wanted to raise his hands or react in some other kind or not but he decided to just let his arms beside his body. The bullets wouldn’t hurt him anyway.  
  
He tilted his head slightly. “And also, is this the way you greet all people? Not surprising that you have to hide up here then. I wouldn’t want to walk earth with this attitude towards visitors, as well.” His lips curved up to a slight smile.  
  
Analyzing the man Coulson managed a small grin.  
  
“You have entered a S.H.I.E.L.D-facility, we don’t know who you are or where you came from. We just want to make sure that you aren’t causing any trouble.”  
  
But the stranger still hadn’t raised his hands and Coulson was equally curiou s and nervous about the man.  
  
“Sir, please raise your hands. I just want to make sure you don’t have any weapons. Then we can talk.”  
  
“Y e ah well I don’t really care what you want or what you think. What if I have weapons with me? Maybe even some that could destroy your whole planet? But don’t worry, they are not pocket-sized. I keep them at home. But if it makes you feel any better…” he raised his hands next to his head and tilted his head to the other side. “See? I’m not here to kill anyone or destroy something. I was just looking for something.”  
  
The agent’s had gripped their guns tighter, when the man had spoken of the weapons he had, but Coulson managed to stay calm.  
  
“Thank you.” He said and observed the man. “What is it that you are looking for? Maybe we can help. But why don’t you follow me inside? We can talk better there.”  
  
Again Coulson managed a small smile and nodded into the direction of the bridge.  
  
They had interrogation rooms which were specifically build for dangerous subjects.  
  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows but shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
He laughed a little. “Would it make you feel better if I wore these?” He snapped his fingers and a pair of normal handcuffs like the police used them appeared around his wrists. They wouldn’t keep him from doing anything for even a second but maybe… maybe not. He just felt like doing things like that right now.  
  
Coulson raised his eyebrows. Maybe that guy was  A sgardian after all.  
  
“What a nice trick. You have to teach me that sometime.” Coulson said to cover up his surprise.  
  
“If you may follow me.”  
  
He started to lead the way inside, the agents formed a tight escort around the stranger. _He really has some explaining to do…_ Phil thought and grinned slightly. He lead them trough many different corridors, ignoring the curious looks of his colleagues.  
  
Finally they arrived at the interrogation room and Coulson opened the heavy metal door.  
  
Gabriel shook his head a little smiling.  _Maybe I’ll have some fun before I try to find Loki. They seem quite entertaining._   
  
He looked at the door and the room in general just for a second and was more than glad that his magic, mojo, angelic powers or however you’d like to call it, couldn’t get drowned completely by anything. There was always a little bit left.  
  
He stepped inside the room - not without snapping the cuffs away, they were a little too uncomfortable for his liking - and turned around to face the man you talked to him. “Are you going to tell me your name or do I have to find out myself?” He wanted to know.  
  
“Well, why don’t you tell me  _your_ name first?” Coulson asked back and closed the door behind him. Focusing on the strange man, the agent sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his arms. That could get interesting.  
  
‘Coulson! I’m sending Rogers down to you.’ Barked the voice of Director Fury in his headset.  
  
‘You have other places to be. Let the Captain handle this guy. Do you copy?’  
  
“Copy that.” The agent grumbled back and sighed.  
  
“It seems that I have work to do, sir. But a colleague will come and talk to you.”  
  
He stood back up and left the room. The director had sounded angry, as usual that wasn’t a good sign.  
  
Gabriel shrugged. He didn’t really care who he had fun with. Maybe it was the magnetic guy. Or the why-aren’t-you-dead-human-with-gamma-rays-guy.  
  
He smiled to himself and sat down on the chair he assumed he was supposed to sit at, looking at the ceiling and waiting.  
  
A few minutes later Captain America - still in his suit - entered the room with a polite nod to the stranger. Steve wasn’t too fond of playing the babysitter for some guy who fell from the sky, but he didn’t have a choice. Fury wanted him to find out who the hell that guy was, where the fuck he came from and what that motherfucker wanted. Really, that were Fury’s words. Steve himself would never say something like that. Without a word Rogers sat down on the chair where Coulson had sat minutes ago.  
  
“Oh you, you are someone I know.” Gabriel smiled slightly and placed his hands in his lap.  It was true, he recognized him without looking into anyones head.   
  
“Let me guess… you want to know who I am, what I want  and maybe how I managed to get here . No wait, I am sure you want to know that because you humans are always like that. That’s what I like about you. You ask first. We tend to kill or torture and ask afterwards. Or do I mix up something again? I don’t know. Nice clothes by the way.” He grinned a little.  
  
Steve nodded and shot the man a strange look.  _You humans? Is he_ _A_ _sgardian?_   
  
“Please just tell us, Sir.” He asked politely and  obse rved him.  
  
“Maybe you could start with your name.”  
  
“Well that would be too easy, right? Let me see…” he peeked into the Captain’s head for just a second and nodded then.  
  
“You believe in God, am I right?” Seems like this would be different from what he had had to that day.  
  
“Yes I do, but that is none of your business, sir.” Steve answered calmly. Internally the Captain wasn’t nearly as calm as he acted to be. He didn’t like this guy. The stranger was way too mysterious for Steve ' s taste.  
  
Gabriel smiled the good and soothing smile that probably got angels the  ' cute ' and  ' nice ' image. He straightened his back a little and looked directly at the other man.  
  
“Oh I believe it is. You want to know my name? You may know.” He raised his chin a little more. “Gabriel. They call me Gabriel, the Messenger if God.” He already excepted being laughed at or slapped for saying such ‘blasphemous’ things. That had happened before.  
  
Steve froze.  
  
“I don’t think so, sir.” He hissed and formed his hand into a fist.  
  
“Your  _real_ name, please.”  
  
The Captain’s face darkened a bit as he focused on the stranger. That man wasn’t an archangel. They were graceful beings, with huge wings and a halo. And that stranger had nothing of that.  
Gabriel nodded slowly.  
  
He stood up and pushed the chair just far enough back that he could stand properly and with all his dignity. The wall behind him got brighter and two huge shadows in form of his wings appeared there. At the same time he manifested his horn in one hand and his blade in the other, partly because he hadn’t done that since a time when there wasn’t even electricity but mainly because he could.  
  
“I told you, Steve. It’s Gabriel.” He always called those who he appeared for with their first name and he wouldn’t stop now just because it was another century with other rules and possibilities for humans.  
  
The captain jumped up from his chair so abrupt that it fell over.  
  
His eyes widened in shock and Steve stumbled a few steps backwards.  
  
“That isn’t possible!” Steve whispered.  
  
‘Whats going on down there, Rogers?’ Fury demanded angrily in his headphone.  
  
“An archangel, Sir”  
  
‘What is that bullshit supposed to mean?’

“I mean it like i said it, sir! The man is an archangel!”

Gabriel smiled and nodded a little. 

“Please calm down. I’m really not here do do any harm.” That helped most of the times.  
  
“And I suppose you got yourself a god or two here so I am just a nice addition, right?” Because that wasn’t Loki he sensed earlier. But definitely Asgardian.  
  
He let his blade and horn disappear again and the shadows on the wall faded before he sat back down and waited for the next thing to happen.  
  
“They’re no gods, sir.” Steve answered quickly and looked at Gabriel in awe. He had so many questions to ask!  
  
“Why are you here? If I may ask…”  
  
Slowly, he pulled his chair back up and sat down. The Captain didn’t want to seem respect-less, that was the messenger of _God_ sitting opposite of him!  
  
Gabriel smiled an honest smile he never really showed when a human being was around. “It’s been some time since someone was this enthusiastic to talk to me.” He admitted.  
  
He thought about a good answer. He maybe wanted to have fun when he came here but he was still a proud being of Heaven and when someone had still enough faith in him he couldn’t be that much of an asshole. “I try to keep earth from crashing down. Just like you. Maybe you know what … whom I was looking for…”  
  
“You are looking for Loki.” Steve said silently. It made sense that god had sent an angel to protect earth from the Asgardian.  
  
Gabriel nodded slowly and straightened his back again. “Any chance you hand him over to me?” Maybe this would work. He didn’t think so but it was worth a shot.  
  
Steve slowly shook his head.  
  
“I’m sorry, but he is a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D. Until we know what to do with him, he stays here.”  
  
The Captain didn’t feel well. He didn’t like it to refuse the request of Gabriel.  
  
“But wouldn’t I be a perfect way to get rid of him? I have these, too.” He snapped and a pair of handcuffs appeared. They were actually made for Lucifer but the signs and sigils were worked in a way that no one could read them - not even if they spoke the right language. That was just in case they wanted to try them out on Loki. “They prevents the one who wears themto be able to use any magic.”  
  
Skeptical Steve looked at the cuffs and swallowed.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I can’t allow that. We should talk to the others about that.”  
  
Slightly smiling, but still trembling with shock, Captain America opened the door of the interrogation room.  
  
Gabriel smiled and put the cuffs back before he followed the obviously upset man out of the room. He could probably get Loki free without any problems but that would cause the dead of too many humans, he was sure. So he just followed quietly.  
  
Silently Rogers lead the way to the bridge of the Hellicarrier. The other Avengers were quietly sitting around a conference table, and looked up when Steve came into their view. But immediately they started to analyze the stranger.  
  
When the other people came in sight Gabriel smiled. Now he could see clearly where the strange energy came from. _I have to ask Loki whether he can see these fields, too, or not._  
  
“I’m really sorry for the trouble I caused you.” His words were actually just meant for Steve Rogers but when someone else felt addressed … fine as well.  
  
“Guys, that’s Gabriel.” Steve explained and motioned weakly into t he archangels direction.  
  
That all was too much for one day. Sighing, he sat down beneath Bruce, who was studying Gabriel closely.  
  
“How did you do it, Houdini?” Stark began with a wide grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and ignored Steve's soft ‘Tony, stop!’.  
  
Gabriel wished a chair in his direction and tilted his head while he looked at the dark haired man and sat down. He would just ignore that name he gave him. What would it change when he tried to make him stop? Probably nothing. “So you are the walking magnet, huh? Your energy field is funny to look at, you know that?” He laughed silently.  
  
“And let me see, how did I end up here? Well I think I was looking for someone. I wanted to make sure that I’ll never have to save this planet and all you small humans again.” That was even part of the truth. As long as he was with Loki he had no chance to do any destruction to earth and Gabriel wouldn’t have to clean up thee mess afterwards.  
  
“Thanks, always working on that. Soooo… you are Asgardian?” Tony continued and stood up. He grinned and slowly walked around the room.  
  
“I assure you, my friends, he is not Asgardian.” Thor answered Tony’s question and frowned. His powers were so similar to his mothers or Loki's, but the god was sure that Gabriel wasn’t Asgardian.  
  
“I don’t care from where he comes, I want to know how he did _that_!” Bruce grumbled and adjusted his position. Natasha sent him a worried look, but the man shook his head. He was _fine_!  
  
Steve cleared his throat.  
  
“Gabriel is looking for Loki.” He answered and managed a small smile. The other Avengers were instantly alerted.  
  
“Why are you looking for my brother?” Thor asked and frowned again.  
  
Gabriel tilted his head. “Oh, I tell you how I can do stuff like this” he snapped his fingers and a bag of M &M’s appeared in his hand “and you tell me how you survived the rays. I’ve never seen something like this before. And I’ve had a few million years to find out about well … most things.”  
  
He then turned to Thor and smiled his trickster-smile. “When you call him your brother you must be Thor, right? Of course I am right. He always just mentioned one brother. He’s fun to be around most of the time. Except that one day. I think you deserve to know that you are maybe becoming uncle soon. All thanks to your brother.” He kept his face perfectly straight. “I just want to take him with me, keep myself company and prevent him from blowing up this planet.” He shrugged and watched their faces attentively.  
  
Bruce got uncomfortable, Tony took grinning some of the M&M’s out of the back, Natasha looked confused, Steve looked like he was about to cry and Thor’s jaw dropped in shock.  
“What did you just say?” The god stuttered, hoping he had misheard something.  
  
Gabriel looked at the man who took some of his sweets and smiled. “I like you the best I suppose. Or wait, do you even believe in be? I could speak a blessing for you like I’m going to speak one for Steve. It’s Tony? I like that name.” He laughed silently again. Maybe he had looked at their heads for names but that was it. It was more fun to find out things the human way sometimes.  
  
“We maybe got me pregnant but that’s okay. I’m the one of the archangels that’s good with kids after all. That I can spend so much time with your brother is actually good proof for that. Did any of you ever notice how he sometimes behaves like a small kid?” He started grinning a little.  
  
“But, you’re a _man_!” Natasha protested and it seemed like she wanted to say something else, but Tony interrupted her.  
  
“Okay, Houdini, time out for a second, yeah?” Stark threw a M &M in his mouth and frowned.  
  
“Where did you get my name from and what do you mean with ‘blessing’?”  
  
“He is Gabriel, the archangel.” Rogers answered and massaged his temples. Tony shot him a weird look and laughed, Natasha looked at him as if he was mad. Bruce was focusing on the table in front of him, trying to figure out what was going on. Thor seemed to think the same. He ignored the part where Gabriel titled his brother as a small child and stood up, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
“What are you talking about, explain yourself!” The god hissed angrily and Bruce swore he could hear thunder.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “You are more fun than I would have thought. Okay so, he’s right, I _am_ an angel. I know your name because I read minds when I want to and I could destroy all of you with a thought about it. Well, almost.” He looked at Thor and Bruce. “With some of you it would be a little more difficult I think.”  
  
He stood up and gave the M &M’s to Tony “Hold this for a second, would you kiddo?”  
  
The archangel walked over to Steve and touched his shoulder slightly to sooth him a little and finally turned to Natasha. “Are you sure about that?” The moment he finished speaking his hair was much longer, his vessel thinner and had breasts. Again.  
  
He didn’t put on a dress this time but dark jeans, a red shirt and shoes with small heels that had the same red color as his shirt.  
  
“Anyone want to check or do you believe me, Natasha?” He smiled brightly.  
  
The avengers were speechless.  
  
“Well, thats nice.” Tony said and poured half of the M&M’s in his mouth.  
  
“Stay that way, please.”  
  
Natasha grimaced a bit.  
  
“I believe you.” She simply stated and crossed her arms. Bruce nodded in agreement and managed a small grin. Somehow he had imagined the angel’s of God a bit more serious. So had Steve. Even though Gabriel had soothed him, he still couldn’t get over the fact of how similar Loki and the archangel were. But Thor wasn’t satisfied.  
  
“I said: explain yourself!” The god of thunder growled.  
  
Gabriel turned back to Tony and flashed a grin towards him.  
  
He then turned and looked at Steve again. “I am truly sorry. I really am. But my father made me this way and I believe that is a good thing. Maybe it makes you feel better that I am just the annoying, trouble bringing brother and my brothers Michael and Raphael are more than just righteous and graceful like you probably excepted me to be.” When he talked about them he looked over at Thor for a mere second. “I may not be the most earnest of us but I will come when any of you should have enough faith in me to pray.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and hoped that his words had good effect on Steve.  
  
He walked over to Thor and frowned a little while thinking. “I showed him a little around in my world and in return he maybe showed me a part of Asgard. Maybe there were some fire magicians and I don’t think I’m pregnant. Not now at least. So please for my dad’s sake calm down.” He smiled a smile that could be counted as apologetic.  
  
Steve nodded slowly and sighed softly, when Thor looked at Gabriel with an icy glare. But after Bruce had stood up and had walked over to the God to whisper something in his ear, Thor nodded. The Norse didn’t seem happy, but Bruce had managed to bring out his reasonable side again.  
  
“How did you meet my brother?” Thor asked after some time, now sitting again.  
  
“Maybe Loki killed his puppy.” Tony mused loudly and grinned. Completely ignoring the dark glare Natasha sent him, he chuckled.  
  
Gabriel shook his head. “Not exactly. The real reason isn’t important but in the end it was actually he who tracked me down. We fought and I won, he was impressed, we talked about everything and then we started learning from and about each other.”  
  
He didn’t say a word for a few moments but shook his head then. “You can let me take him with me or I just do it. The choice is yours but in the end I will end up watching over him again. I promised him to be as his guardian and I feel a little guilty that I lost him. That’s the second reason why I am here.”  
  
Tony nearly spat his M&M’s out.  
  
“What - okay, Houdini, you’re not serious, are you? You’re the _guardian_ of that clown?”  
  
Steve could sympathize with Tony. Loki was an evil man, who killed for fun and an archangel, who was supposed to protect the humans, was his guardian.  
  
In the end it was Natasha who spoke up.  
  
“Sorry, but you can’t take him. He has to pay for what he has done.”  
  
“He will come back to Asgard with me.” Thor agreed.  
  
“He is my brother, you will not take him from me again!”  
  
Gabriel sighed. “You don’t understand, do you? Guardian angels aren’t just angels that protect beings. And archangels guard prophets and beings which have more power than usual humans. But we _do not just protect_. We do everything to keep them from doing stupid things. In Loki’s case that would be destroying those who I am supposed  to love most in this world - humanity. You don’t want me to just take him and leave. That is one of the rare cases where I would even fight humans.”  
  
He looked at Thor for a long moment. “Tell me, how can you tell me that you want to take him with you because ‘he’s your brother and you don’t want him to leave again’ or whatever. You lied to him, or your father did. He feels betrayed and I do understand him. My favorite brother tried to kill me more than once, he fell a long time ago and got locked away because of what he did. It was a bad situation for both of us. And it made his rage even worse. I still loved him and I was sure he would change when he was locked away long enough but the cage made it even worse. His rage got stronger with every day until he tried to kill everyone and everything. So believe me when I say that such kind of punishment isn’t helpful at all.” His eyes got cold and the small flames that were always there and seemed to move all the colors around froze to golden ice.  
  
“See Houdini, buddy, we don’t want any trouble, okay?” Tony started before Thor could.  
  
“But you have to understand _us_. He killed, like, eighty people in a few days and you want us to let him just go. We can’t do that, Houdini.”  
  
Before Tony had finished his speech, thunder silenced him. He turned around to see Thor, the hammer grabbed so tightly, that his knuckles were white.  
  
“Thor - wait!” Natasha shouted to the Norse god and Bruce sighed. Steve’s eyes just darted between Gabriel and Thor, a desperate look on his face.  
  
A sigh came over Gabriel’s lips and he shrugged a little.  
  
When they were walking through the thing - he still didn’t really know what it was - he had tried to find something that looked like Loki’s energy. “Okay then. See you sometime later.” He snapped and disappeared.  
  
“There you are!” He looked at Loki through the glass and laughed silently.  
  
“But honestly, what the Hell, Loki. _I_ do care about humans. And then you let them catch you? I thought you were a little smarter than that.”  
  
The Avengers were stunned, The Captain barked orders to his colleagues. They had t o find Gabriel and Loki quickly, or something bad would happen.  
  
In the meanwhile, Loki turned around, a surprised look on his face.  
  
“Gabriel, what a nice surprise.” The god said smiling.  
  
But he didn’t look good, dark circles were under his eyes and his black hair was greasy and unkempt.  
  
Gabriel shook his head. “I met your brother and those others. I’m a little sorry for Steve Rogers and Tony Stark seems to be actually not that bad but they aren’t idiots. They’ll come here.” He shook his head slowly. “Oh what did you do there…” he sighed deeply.  
  
“I had no choice!” Loki hissed darkly and crossed his arms.  
  
“You do not know what I saw, while I was gone!”  
  
The god turned around again, breathing heavily. The Chitauri had tortured him and he had to thank his ability to twist words, that he was still alive.  
  
“You will have to explain that later to me.” Gabriel sighed again and started looking at the thing Loki was trapped inside. “I don’t even want to know how to use those” he pointed at the buttons “but I could probably get you out without using them. Shall I?”  
  
“That would be nice, indeed.” Loki said and managed to smile honestly.  
  
He was really happy that Gabriel was here, but the god bet that the archangel probably knew that.  
  
“But do not press the red one, please.”  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and pressed a hand against the glass. After a few seconds it slipped through - not without a really bad feeling - and he pushed a part of his arm through the glass as well. “I won’t push any buttons at all. I’ve got magic for that, right? How about you take my hand and don’t let go so I can pull you through it.”  
  
“If you wish so.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes too and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. If his calculations were right, Barton would appear with the rest of his crew soon. They would unleash the Hulk and possibly destroy this flying fortress, like Loki had planned.  
  
“Yes I do.” He pulled fast and hard and a pleased look appeared on his face.  
  
“You do what you want now. What exactly do you want?” He laughed silently and tilted his head.  
  
The god took a deep breath. That hadn’t been an exactly pleasant experience. He shuddered and took another breath before he smiled at Gabriel.  
  
“If I tell you what I am going to do, you will stop me, and I can not risk that.”  
  
“Dammit tell me. I promise I won’t. I will let you this one time because I don’t like most of them really much. Tell me, brother.” He brushed a hand over Loki’s arm in an attempt to vanish the shadows under his eyes.  
  
Immediately Loki felt a bit better, but still not entirely healthy.  
  
“I can tell you one thing.” The god whispered and looked Gabriel in the eyes.  
  
“If I do not do what I am going to do, they will kill me.”  
  
He frowned again and closed his eyes. He didn’t care about the mortals and he didn’t care about their pathetic realm, but Gabriel did.  
  
Gabriel shook his head slightly. “That doesn’t really help me, you know that?” He sighed and nodded one time.  
  
“Okay, tell me what you want me to do so I am not in the way while you are … working.” He smiled a little.  
  
“Just wait, find something to do. Do not enter the Midgardian town New York.”  
  
Loki said slightly smiling, but then he heard a loud bang, followed by a roaring and screaming of the mortals.  
  
“It is beginning.” He whispered.  
  
“It would be better if you go now, brother.”  
  
Gabriel wasn’t pleased at all with that answer. “No, I won’t hide. What do you think about me? No? Definitely not. Find me something else but no.” How could he even mention that? But okay, why not. “Guardian, you remember that?”  
  
“I need you to leave now!” Loki hissed and grabbed Gabriel’s arms.  
  
“You do not have to hide, but you need to leave, Gabriel! _Now_!”  
  
He looked over to the entrance of the hall were the glass prison stood and frowned.  
  
One of the so called avengers would arrive soon.  
  
“Just. Tell. Me. Why.” He could be like a child himself, he knew that. But he didn’t care at that moment.  
  
“About how many people are going to die? I won’t stop you. I just want to know what I have to discuss with Crowley. It’s awful when he wants the souls while I deserve them.”  
  
“Many mortals are going to die. Hundreds.” Loki said silently and sighed.  
  
“Now _go_!”  
  
The god could hear Thor approaching. A dark grin sneaked onto his face. That was the best Avenger he could hope for.  
  
Gabriel sighed deeply and did how he was told. Well, he disappeared from this reality into the same where his wings were when they were invisible. He could still watch and hear what was going on but he couldn’t _d_ _o_ anything.  
  
Loki still felt Gabriel 's presence around him. When he locked Thor into the glass cell, when he let it fall down to earth. Even when the god fought with his brother and the Hulk, Gabriel never left.  
  
But he got defeated and Loki was sure he would get killed. It didn’t matter if by the Chitauri or by Odin, someone would behead him for sure. Now they were standing on a place just outside New York and Loki had to wear a ridiculous looking muzzle.  
  
Gabriel followed Loki everywhere. _This went awesome. Really._  
  
He sighed and stood next to the god. “Are the paths always at the same place? Maybe I could find them then. Because I don’t know whether Thor will notice when I come with you now and I won’t let you be locked away for too long.” He was inside Loki’s head now and the thoughts Loki wanted him to hear were almost like talking.  
  
“Another way would be if you said ‘yes’ and I’d share your body until we are there. I would just be some kind of a passenger, I wouldn’t look at your thoughts and you wouldn’t notice me but I understand if you don’t want that.”  
  
Loki jumped internally, when he heard Gabriel in his head.  
  
“Thor will not notice, but the all-father will.” The god thoug ht back after he regained control over himself.  
  
“I appreciate your offer, brother. But I still prefer to be alone in my body. The paths never change places, you can walk them if you desire to do so.”  
  
Loki wasn’t in his best mood right now, but he still tried to be nice to Gabriel.  
  
“You know I don’t need to help you but I want to because I care about you. When you don’t want my help just tell me. I won’t be the one locked away.” He didn’t even care about all the dead people. He was pretty sure that others were but he himself couldn’t care less at that moment.  
  
“You are my friend and my brother. I do not want to see you in chains, when the Asgardians catch you.”  
  
Loki quietly admitted. He knew that Gabriel was powerful, more powerful than any mortal or Asgardian. Superior to everyone but Odin. The all-father possessed the power to imprison Gabriel, if he wanted to and Loki didn’t want to risk that.  
  
“That’s my own choice, isn’t it? I just don’t let them catch me and then everything will be alright. Let me try. And if I fail, well, then I do. I lived for long enough and I don’t even mind being in chains for some time. A year is not the same time to me like to others and so aren't 100 or 1000. It's just time. But I won’t be in chains. Because I know how to hide. And I can run.” He frowned slightly but meant every word he said.  
  
The god sighed and tried to smile, but the muzzle stopped him from doing so.  
  
“Then we shall see each other again in Asgard.” Loki thought quietly.  
  
“Be careful, my friend.”  
  
The god watched as Thor and the other Avengers said their goodbyes and how the god of thunder grabbed the container with the tesseract in it.  
  
Unwillingly, Loki grabbed the other handle of the container and sighed again. Thor nodded at his new friends and with a twist of the handle he was holding, the god of thunder activated the tesseract. Before they were consumed by the portal to Asgard, Loki bid Gabriel farewell.  
  
“Goodbye, Gabriel son of God, may your days and nights always be filled with light. I hope we see each other again soon, my brother.”  
  
What both of them didn’t know, that some time would pass until they saw each other again.

 


End file.
